james_kennedyfandomcom-20200215-history
HOME
Home (album) 'Home' is the 3rd solo album by UK Singer Songwriter & frontman of Alternative Rock band KYSHERA, James Kennedy. The album was released on March 31st 2017 through Konic Records & immediately entered the Top 50 Best Sellers list on Amazon. Kennedy wrote all of the words & music on 'Home' as well as playing all of the instruments and producing the album. History On September 14th 2015 KYSHERA announced on their social media pages that they were taking an indefinite hiatus. This was prompted, among other things, by Kennedy becoming unhappy to the point of wanting a complete break from music. Kennedy says that he had been burning out for quite some time and that even though the band was in a better place than ever before, having just completed a UK & European summer tour & with their 3rd album 'Circle' being very well received, it had unfortunately come too late for Kennedy who had, after too many years of line up changes, court cases, dramas & rip offs, reached melt down point. The bands last performance at that point, was the sold out show at The Marble Factory in Bristol and Kennedy felt that that would be a 'good note to go out on' for a while until the band had rebuilt its collective energy & morale. Kennedy admits to feeling extremely depressed around this time & that he needed to take a big step back from music in order to rediscover himself 'as a person and not just a person in a band'. Problems in Kennedys personal life reaching breaking point led him to completely abandon music and explore a more balanced life until he could figure out why he was so unhappy despite everything being so good. Ironically it was during this time of self re-discovery that Kennedy started writing 'Home'. Kennedy says that the writing of the album was unintentional & unwanted but that in hindsight it functions as 'a kind of journal for that whole period in my life'. The album opens with the short 'Meanings Of Life', with Kennedy questioning his meaning in life & that of life in general. Songs such as 'Entertainer' & 'Just A Man' show Kennedys depressive relationship with his life in entertainment, whereas songs such as 'Unconditional', 'Hometown', 'Keeping On' & 'Misfits' show his newly re-discovered appreciation of those things that are really the most important in life (family, love, community). Kennedys entire journey from dark to light is covered in the finale 'Home' and songs such as 'Reckless' & 'Forbidden' are based on real life sexual advances made towards him. The album was entirely financed by a Pledge Music crowdfunding campaign & videos have been released for the singles 'Unconditional', 'Hometown', 'Just a Man' and 'Misfits'. The song 'Reckless' features guest backing vocals from Singer Songwriter Cat Southall. 'Home' attracted a whole new audience to Kennedys work, it's his most popular release to date & is considered one of his finest works, although Kennedy himself maintains that the KYSHERA album 'Made in China' is his proudest moment. In trying to avoid falling again in to the pitfalls of touring and the music world in general, Kennedy resisted touring the album but did eventually do a very small run of dates called the 'Misfits Tour' where he travelled alone and performed all shows completely acoustically in very small venues (including some record stores & coffee shops) around the UK & The Netherlands. You can hear Kennedy playing the entire album & talking through each track & the making of the album on YouTube at : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhKuQ-IrHmM Tracklisting #Meanings Of Life - 1:44 #Unconditional - 2:41 #Hometown - 3:25 #Keeping On - 3:51 #Just a Man - 3:48 #Entertainer - 3:34 #Reckless - 4:17 #Misfits - 3:55 #Forbidden - 3:27 #Home - 3:47 OFFICIAL PAGES James Kennedy Official site : www.jameskennedystuff.com Twitter : @JamesKennedyUK Facebook : www.facebook.com/jameskennedyuk Instagram : @JamesKennedyUK YouTube : www.youtube.com/user/jameskennedystuff Category:Home Category:James Kennedy